


I was right

by katemiller



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Other, Sherlolly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:27:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23497510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katemiller/pseuds/katemiller
Summary: Flash Fic from Sherlollicon 2020:People: Anderson and MollyPlace: John's FlatWord: Joke
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7
Collections: Sherlollicon 2020 Flash Fic





	I was right

Anderson looked around, taking in John’s flat.

“Why did you ask me to meet you here?”

“We needed a quiet place to talk and I knew that he would be gone right now.” Molly shook the keys she had in her hand and headed to the kitchen. “Tea?”

“Tea?” he asked in surprise.

“Yes…” she paused and looked back at him. “Do you want any or…?”

“Of course.”

She nodded and grabbed the things she needed, getting everything around. Anderson stood awkwardly in the small living room, his anxiety growing. Within minutes Molly was sitting down with their steaming cups and he joined her at the table.

Giving her a tentative smile, he added sugar to his tea and stirred.

“You said we needed to talk?”

“Yes.” Molly took another sip of her tea before setting the cup down gently and folding her hands. Anderson fidgeted under her stare

“About?” he asked, unable to handle the silence.

“Do you think my relationship with Sherlock is a joke?” He blinked, unable to answer her. “Well?”

“Relationship?” he said slowly. “What do you mean relationship?”

Molly looked at him hesitantly. “The story that was left in my mail…that wasn’t from you?”

“What story?”

“The one where he crashed through the window?” she said as if it was not most obvious thing in the world.

“I – uh – I may have thought it up and written it but I did not send it to you.” He waved his hands over the table.

“Oh.” Molly picked up her tea and took another drink. “On second thought, I think that is all we needed to discuss.” She stood up and took his cup out of his hand.

“Wait – I wasn’t done.”

“You are now.” She walked back to the kitchen and dumped the drinks down the sink. “Come on.” She hurried back to him and pulled him out of his chair. “I just remembered I needed to be somewhere else.”

“But…I…wait…what is happening?” Anderson stumbled over his words as Molly shoved him through the front door and pulled it locked behind them.

“Thank you for coming.” She gave him a tight smile and made to turn away.

“WAIT!!!” Anderson shouted from behind her. “RELATIONSHIP!?” She turned back on her heal and looked at him. “You two are together-together, aren’t you?” She tightened her mouth as she stared at him.

“Have a good day, Philip.” And with that she was walking away, down the sidewalk.

“I WAS RIGHT!” he shouted after her.


End file.
